


Are You Happy?

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1980s, 1981, Death Eaters, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Past Rape/Non-con, Power Dynamics, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Marlene McKinnon, the last person who occupied any substantial space in Vivian Avery's mind, is dead. Voldemort wishes to make sure his Inner Circle Death Eater is particularly dedicated to him.





	Are You Happy?

“The McKinnons are all dead?” the Dark Lord asked, staring down Lucius Malfoy. 

“Yes, My Lord.” he responded.

Standing behind him with Travers, Vivian shivered. It had been two years since she’d joined the Death Eaters, but being in the same room as the Dark Lord never got less intense. Of course, it had gotten more intense since she’d been elevated to the Inner Circle — something she had never dared hope for.

“Thank you, then. That will be all. You and Travers are dismissed,” the Dark Lord stated, waving his hand.

“My Lord?” Lucius Malfoy questioned, daring a slight backwards glance at the barely-a-woman behind him.

“Out, Malfoy, before you’re in too much pain from a Cruciatus Curse to walk out,” the Dark Lord hissed, causing Malfoy to pale and back towards the door. Travers followed, bowing as he left.

When the two men had left, the Dark Lord slammed the door shut with a bit of wandless magic and turned to Vivian.

“Vivian? Come over here,” he said, walking down to a couch on the far end of the room and sitting down.

Vivian’s breath caught at his casual use of her first name. It wasn’t like this was the first time that had happened, but it sounded different when he’d just used the last name of his second-in-command Death Eater — especially when tonight’s mission had been because of her. She nodded and walked over to the couch, hoping her anxiety wasn’t evident on her face. She didn’t mind if she knew how much she was in awe of him, but the Dark Lord did  _ not  _ like anxiety.

“Are you happy, Vivian?” he asked, reaching out to caress her chin. She flinched at the coldness of his hand, but moved closer almost instinctively.

“Of course I am, My Lord.”

“Did you enjoy being the one to cast the killing curse at the McKinnon brat?” he asked, keeping his hand on her chin. If she didn’t know better, she’d think he was… flirting? But that was impossible.

“Yes, I did. She deserved it,” Vivian answered truthfully. 

“Just like you enjoyed disposing of your father a year ago,” he responded, with a small chuckle. He then dropped his hand from her chin. Vivian almost whined at the loss of contact, but knew better. “Tell me, Miss Avery, why do you think I’m not flirting with you?”

Oh hell. He’d gone to using her last name. But on the other hand, he’d been interested enough in her to know what she was hoping for, and… seemed to be saying he  _ was  _ flirting with her.

“Because… Because I’ve never really seen you show much interest in anyone, and you’re the Dark Lord,”

“Correct. I am your Dark Lord, which means I can have whatever I want. And when you think of tonight, Vivian Avery, I do not want you thinking about what it was like to have Marlene McKinnon’s fingers inside of you. I want you thinking about me.”

“Yes, My Lord,” Vivian answered, in a whisper that she was sure he could hear. Maybe it was wrong that it turned her on so much for him to be saying that he could have her — or that it was true. But she had pledged herself to him and taken his Mark, and if she was going to be honest she’d been fantasizing about him since she’d been at Hogwarts. He knew there was no way she would say no.

Without any more warning than that, his hand shot out and grabbed her waist, digging in and pulling her to him a little more roughly than she liked. He crashed his lips against hers and her breath caught. It was like when she was in the same room as him or when he looked into her eyes and saw everything she saw, but even better. 

“Now,” he said, withdrawing much too quickly. “Unless you’re particularly interested in me fucking you here, a bed would be much more appropriate. Are we in agreement?”

“Yes, My Lord,” she answered. Images of what had happened with Marlene McKinnon — her on the floor of the Gryffindor girl’s dormitory, saying no but McKinnon not listening, telling her she didn’t know what she wanted — burst into her mind uninvited, only for the Dark Lord to push them out with images of what he wanted to do to her. He cast a charm to make her feel feather-light in his arms and scooped her up, carrying her bridal-style to the master bedroom of Riddle Manor. Vivian closed her eyes in pleasure — the charm apparently also included a sensation of touches all over her body — and when she opened them again, she was lying on his bed. 

“Those need to go away,” He Vanished her clothes in layers, first the robes, then her shirt and pants, and after pausing briefly to admire her undergarments those too.

“You’re awfully quiet. Tell me what you want,” he instructed, straddling her and looking down at her face. 

Vivian’s mouth fell open.  _ Tell  _ the Dark Lord, her Master, what she wanted? He wanted her to do that?

“You’re so very creative when it comes to plans for the Dark Side.  _ Please  _ tell me you can be like that in my bed too,” he said, and when she was still quiet added, “Tonight is about pleasing you and making you mine. I can’t do that if you don’t open your mouth to do something other than gape.”

“I would like you to kiss me. Everywhere,” Vivian answered, somehow managing to find her voice.

He hummed in satisfaction, lowering his mouth to her neck and biting it a little. Of  _ course  _ he liked to mark people, she found herself thinking in amusement. That thought was pushed away when thoughts of what she’d asked for, unbidden but not unwanted, made their way into her mind. Soon he was kissing and biting the inside of her thighs, so close to where she most wanted but not right there.

The word came into her mind, a command.  _ Ask. _

She gasped as he bit her inner thigh, hard enough to draw blood. She would never let anyone else do that, but this was her Dark Lord. It seemed right.

“I would you like to go down on me,” she gasped out.

_ Bit of a wrong order, but close enough.  _ His amused voice floated into her mind as he moved his mouth just close enough up. Fuck. She grasped at the sheets, probably scratching them with how hard she was holding on, as he buried his mouth in her.  _ Good girl.  _ His voice floated into her mind again, and she shivered.

Wordlessly, he cast another charm on her, one that kept the sensation of touches but added the coldness of his hands. She let out a moan, the sensation and the way his lips were moving on her  _ too much and too fast and too good _ — and after a minute, climaxed. 

“Good job,” he whispered to her in Parseltongue, and as she delighted at the way  _ that  _ sounded, moved back up towards the pillow to lie down next to her. His desire for her was evident as he pressed his full body against hers, pushing it into the mattress. 

Vivian stared up at the ceiling of the master bedroom as he ran a finger around her nipple, breath on her neck. There were various engravings of snakes decorating the ceiling, mostly close to the lamps that dangled from it. 

“I believe I deserve a certain kind of kissing as well,” he informed her, after they had lain there for a few minutes.

Vivian flushed. Of course he deserved it — but she was still astonished that he actually wanted it from  _ her.  _ To be the one the Dark Lord chose to be in his bed, even if it were only for one night — the thought was intoxicating, and she would be careful to give him as much pleasure as she could. “Yes, My Lord,” she answered. 

She kissed his collar and neck, firmly but without biting. She did not want to presume anything, but was pleased when she felt him guide her hand down toward his shaft.  _ If you’re going to tease me, at least do something else useful meanwhile. _

She gasped and continued kissing down his chest, focusing on stroking him as she did. His composure lessened as her hand remained on him and her lips trailed closer. She’d barely positioned her lips around the tip of his shaft when he came all over her face and neck. 

_ Fuck,  _ Vivian thought,  _ either I’m that good or it’s been that long. _ She ignored the presumptive thoughts — he’d know she’d thought them, but the least she could do was focus on something else. She returned her mouth to him and continued sucking, determined to both taste him and bring him as much pleasure as possible. 

He came again rather quickly, in her mouth this time, and then quickly jolted himself upward and pushed her back towards the pillow. “ _ Summagaudens,”  _ he cast with one hand, while keeping the other firmly pressed on her Dark Mark. Pain caused by the touch and pleasure caused by the orgasm spell both coursed through her, and she cried out, not sure whether it was caused by the spell or the pain. He kept his finger on the Mark and cast the spell again, causing her hands to fall back on the sheets, not even grabbing anything this time. 

In a flash, his finger was gone, and so was he from the room. Vivian laid there in the darkness for a few moments before forcing her eyes opening, wondering whether he wanted her to stay or to leave. She didn’t know if he was displeased with her or not. Tonight  _ had  _ revealed something about the Dark Lord that the majority of the Death Eaters didn’t know — despite his Horcruxes, he was still vulnerable to being undone by pleasure.

He returned quickly, formally dressed in a suit, and threw her clothes at her. “Get dressed,” he ordered her.

Vivian nodded, and forced her still-shaking body to put on the clothing. He stood at the end of the bed, watching her dress with a detachment very different from his earlier mood. “Come here,” he ordered when she was finished.

She nodded, and wordlessly obeyed, walking up to him. She kept a safe distance, but that was pointless when he grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and pulled her towards him.

“You are mine, Vivian Avery. Do you understand that?” he hissed, face barely any distance at all from hers.

“Yes, My Lord, of course. I’m yours,” she squeaked, breathless.

“Good,” He released her, and turned away. “You are to return to Avery Manor now. I am sure your mother needs you,” 

It took all of Vivian’s Slytherin skill to remain composed as she left the room, cast cleaning charms on herself and found the nearest fireplace. She didn’t know what that meant, but whatever it did, she would obey.


End file.
